1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device intended for melting matter by immersion in a bath of liquid heated to low temperature to create a game for molding the matter.
2. History of the Related Art
Children are known to appreciate creating objects, for example by sculpturing plastics or the like or shaping modelling clay in pre-fabricated molds.
The present invention provides a device enabling the child to soften a plastic material in the form of solid grains, in order to create a paste which may be poured into a mold in which it solidifies on cooling. Such a process evokes industrial molding for children and therefore offers them a very attractive, interesting activity.
The device for carrying out the molding mentioned above comprises a bath of liquid disposed in a heated vat and a basket containing the raw material which is immersed in the bath in order to soften it.
The device according to the invention comprises means for automatically raising the basket into an emerged position in which the molten product is out of the bath, while the basket, in that case, constitutes a protective screen preventing access to the hot bath.
According to the invention, the basket is articulated with respect to a base containing the heating vat and on which a lid covering the basket is pivotally mounted, means are provided to allow the basket to be automatically lifted when the lid is raised, while elastic means are provided on the basket to maintain it in raised position when the lid is open, the lid being provided with means for acting on the elastic means of the basket to deform them to allow the basket to be immersed when the lid is closed.